


Reverse psychology

by Jinxes



Category: Naruto
Genre: A pleasant suprise, M/M, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura walks in on Naruto and Sasuke doing something she never would of expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse psychology

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura heard noises coming from down the was a mid-afternoon, and she was heading out of the hospital from helping Lady Tsunade with a jounin who had a run in with a poisoned senbon needle. She continued to walk but this time tip-toeing until she reached a door. She crept closer and pressed her ear against it and listened closely.

 

"Get it out~, it's too big!"

 

"Oh? But you like the pain don't you~"

 

"Naruto…"

 

Sakura jumped back from the door, narrowly avoiding banging her head on the opposite wall. Appalled and slightly worried, she tried to decipher in her mind what the hell was Sasuke and Naruto doing behind a closed door together.

 

That's it! Her rational brain figured it out, a kunai, Sasuke was always getting stuck with those things, having to save Naruto's ass all the time. They did just come back from a mission and this was a stalked towards the door, she finally decided to act on what her mind was telling her to do. She threw opened the door-!

 

"Naruto! Just pull the damn kuna-" Sakura yelled out just to be stopped in mid-sentence by the seen before her.

 

There in, all their glory, was Sasuke pinned against the bed on his back with Naruto leaned over him. Naruto's arms above Sasuke head and legs on either side of his hips. Shudders of pleasure rippled threw Sasuke as Naruto plunged deeper into his tight, hot cavern.

 

 Sasuke withered against the bed, sweat rolled down the Uchiha's body, Naruto pounded relentlessly into stopped what they were doing, too busy in the heat of the moment, pleasure had clouded their vision. 

Even with Sakura barging through the door, which now rested against the wall; they didn't look away from each other. Frozen in shock the only thing Sakura could utter was a simple,

 

"Oh my gawd," before fainting.


End file.
